Baby Forbes
by CordeliaMikaelson
Summary: Caroline has a little sister Cordelia Forbes she's a year younger than her sister but, she can keep up with mystic falls and there vampire issue or at least she thinks she can until a certain Mikaelson wakes up with a flair for trouble. It starts during the episode Dangerous Liaisons KOlXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Well this is just perfect!" I could hear my sisters sarcasm though the wall, Carolines sarcastic comments usually cut like a knife.

I knocked on the wall, "Care to share?"

"Come in here you'd have to see it to believe it." I begrudgingly got off my cozy bed and walked next door to Carolines room. Immediately a gray and blue dress was thrown in my face, knocking me over.

"Um ouch….." I whined. Caroline rolled her eyes at me, I stood up and held the dress back away from my face. It was stunning it was the same color blue as Caroline's eyes and had crystal beading around the bodice, all in all the dress was gorgeous and expensive.

"God Care how did you afford this it's amazing, your taste in clothes is improving!" I took a side step away but, she still managed to give me a little shove.

"Thats the thing I didn't buy it Klaus bought it." She spat out his name like it was venom I could see why considering he was a psychopathic killer and all.

Ever since Klaus came to Mystic Falls our complicated lives got more complicated what with Stefan being off the rails, Damon being responsible, my sisters boyfriend being sired and well my dad dying. Klaus was just a pain in the ass to be blunt and his little crush on Caroline didn't make him anymore like able.

" What is the dress for exactly?" I asked still a bit confused. She responded by shoving an invitation at me. Hmmm, Mikaelson Ball sounds fun, not.

"Are you going?" I asked.

"I don't have a date and i'm not wearing that dress so no i'm not going, unless…." She trailed off at the end smiling the smile. The smile where she gets a bad idea like dragging me along to the ball.

"Care I can't go last time I checked I had a broken ankle ball gowns and casts don't mix." I said desperately, I broke my ankle cheering some idiot dropped me.

" Come on Cora you could always drink my blood you'll be healed and plus you'll be back on the squad!" She shook my shoulder. Damn she was desperate, and I did miss cheering.

" Fine, I'll do it it's absolutely repulsive but fine just pour it in my oj or something." I said with a wave of my hand and she was off in vampire speed and back with my newly red oj. I downed it like a shot and gagged a little. Within minutes my ankle was healed, I got a steak knife and sawed through the cast.

" Alright you owe me big time!" I said shaking the steak knife threateningly. Caroline laughed and held up her hands defensively.

"I know I know I have to meet Elena at the grill, i'll be back be ready by seven!" And with that she was out the door. I don't even have a dress.

I went to the only dress shop in town flipping through rack after rack, animal print was in this season and though I loved zebras I would not be cloaking myself in one this evening. A lavender dress caught my eye it was sleeveless but had thick tanktop straps it covered up my chest modestly. It was all beaded on top and there was a sash across my mid section the bottom was like a princess dress it wasn't too poofy but would certainly fan out if you spun around and tonight I would certainly be spinning. Me being lazy didn't even try it on I just bought it and went straight for accessories. I picked out a pair of white gloves that went up to my elbows, I decided I didn't need a necklace and I had a pair of earing at home so I bought the gloves and the dress.

I walked home with my newly healed ankle and bumped into a smug looking Rebekah walking out of the grill.

"Sorry my bad." I said politely.

She sneered at me, " You're right that is your fault Cordelia." And with that she stalked off, I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin.

After my long walk I took a well deserved nap. I had the weirdest dream the Mikaelson Ball was ruined because everyone turned into cottoncandy and melted when it rained. I was rudely shaken awake by my lovely sister.

"Wake up it's five o'clock we need to get ready!" She was frantic typical Caroline wanting to be on time. And well typical me for wanted to sleep.

"Ughhh ten more minutes mom?" I said shoving the pillow over my head and burying my face into my mattress.

"No get up you lazy bag of bones!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Nooooooo!" I said laughing.

"Alright you asked for it then!" She grabbed my mattress and flipped it right over and I tumbled off in a mass of sheets and pillows hitting the ground with a thud.

"Shoot my ankles broken again I can't go." I said jokingly.

"Melodramatic much," She said rolling her eyes at me and walked out to her room. I stood up and walked over to my vanity pulling out all my makeup and a hairbrush to tame the "beast". I put on a light coat of foundation, light pink blush, and dusted a sparkley lilac shade over my eyelids. I then used a little bit of eyeliner, put on mascara, and topped it off with pink lip gloss. Makeup is done, check mate! I brushed out my light blonde hair it was roughly mid back length and a shade lighter than Caroline's. My natural curls were behaving today so I took a strand from behind my ear and wrapped it up and over my head like a headband. And now for the dress I crossed my fingers hoping it look good on me seeing as I was too lazy to take off my clothes and try it on. I put on the dress and so far so good now the moment of truth I had to zip it up.

" Hey Caroline can you zip me up?" I yelled through the wall. We might as well just cut a hole through the wall considering how much we talk through it.

" Yupp!" I turned around and she zipped me up, and the dress fit. Score! Cordelia one world zero. I turned around and gave a spin.

" Oh my god Cora you look fantastic!" Caroline all but squealed grabbing my hands as we jumped around the room.

" We're gonna be the hottest sisters there!" I said laughing. " Hey wait why are you not dressed."

"I don't have a dress." She replied. I knew of a dress she could wear.

"Klaus's dress, wear it." I said as sternly as I could muster. " Just try it on I bet it's a perfect fit!"

"Fine." She huffed off to her room, she came back minutes later.

"Zip me?" She said sourly. It was a perfect fit.

" How does he even know your size oh my god it's perfect." I was a little creeped out but, the thought was nice.

"Alright whatever I guess i'll wear it." Ok dresses both a check. I looked at the clock and it was seven fifteen.

"We're late quick to the car!" I slipped on my gloves and twirled out to the car oh how I loved the twirly dress. I jumped into the drivers seat and started the ignition, and revved the engine for good measure.

"Oh no not happening passenger seat for you." Caroline said with her arms folded across her chest. I put on my best pouty face and got in on the other side. The closer we got to the house the more nervous I got, why was I even nervous it's not like I have anything to prove or fear. The originals want to kill Elena and well i'm just "baby Forbes" to them. I'm usually not involved in the big problems but, I do hear about them from Caroline. When the big problems do go down i'm in the Matt Donovan group I occasionally get caught in the middle or i'm vampire bait. I was too lost in my nervousness to even notice we were here. Caroline parked and I wrapped my shawl around me a little tighter it was so damn cold!

I gave her arm a squeeze, " What's the worst that could happen all of Mystic Falls is here."

She laughed a little, we walked in and some guy took my shawl for me. The huge staircase immediately caught my attention the whole house was gorgeous despite being a maniac hybrid Klaus had good taste. I was about to tell Caroline my thought but, when I looked to my left she was gone.

" So much for going together." I mumbled to myself. I scanned the crowd for someone I knew, I found Matt but, he was with Rebekah so no to going over there. I have no idea where Caroline went so thats out but, then I found Damon talking to Mayor Lockwood. I walked over to them " Hello Damon," I said with a nod, then I turned to Mayor Lockwood and extended a hand " Hello Mayor Lockwood."

Damon smirked at me " Baby Forbes don't you look like a cherub this evening."

I rolled my eyes at him, " And don't you look like a penguin." Ick, that was so lame.

Damon laughed at me yet again, " I know you have nothing to say today I've won best vampire in a tux one hundred and seventy years running."

"So full of yourself Damon as always." I laughed, I turned my head slightly and saw a man coming over to us he had on a tuxedo as well dark brown hair, and matching brown eyes, talk about looking good in a tux.

"Mayor Lockwood we haven't formally met, Kol Mikaelson." He kissed her hand, how charming. An original with manors. " I hope your lovely town embraces us as much as we plan to embrace it."

He then turned to Damon who was bound to say something smart he was the charming rogue around here. " Damon Salvatore," he said shaking Kol's hand, " have we met?"

"I've met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out." Kol retorted, well there goes the manors part.

Then he turned to me " Well don't you look lovely." He kissed my hand, "Kol Mikaelson."

I cleared my throat I was a little shocked, " Cordelia Forbes, but my friends call me Cora." Why would I say that we aren't friends stupid Cora!

"Cora then would you accompany me for a walk?" He was still holding my hand. After having a small inner conflict with myself I nodded. He led me to the back garden it was filled with lights and had a small fountain as well as a glass gazebo. I guess I was gawking because the broke the silence by saying " Niklaus really out did himself he has such a flair for design."

He took a step closer to me he was well within my personal space, yea the whole manners thing was totally out the window.

"Such a pretty little thing aren't you I could just eat you up." His hand was now securely around my waist.

"I hope you don't mean literally I hardly taste as good as I look." I tried to step away but, the little bugger was glued to my side. I shouldn't say little he was a foot taller than me, he laughed at my comment.

"So Cora darling what is it you like to do." He said with eyebrows raised.

"Hmm well I like my personal space a lot." He squeezed me a little tighter.

"Cheeky one aren't you now what is it you really like to do."

" I like music." Well that was a little white lie I actually love music, showtunes to eighties rock i've heard it.

" Ahh what type may I ask?"

" Classical I suppose all types really."

"Well this making wooing you so much easier I know a room you would like, other than my bedroom." He laughed at my blush. " Your so easily flustered darling leave some mystery."

"Then don't make sexual comments!" I exclaimed still blushing.

"Get your mind out of the gutter that was hardly sexual, I could show you something sexual if you'd like?" He raised his eyebrows up at me while laughing at my embarrassed squeak as he hauled me into the main room. He seemed to catch someones eye as he brought me upstairs to the third room on the left.

"Close your eyes." He ordered.  
"How do I know you're not going to kill me or something !" I seriously wouldn't doubt it.

" Ah trust me pet." He covered my eyes and gave me a little shove in the room. When he uncovered my eyes to put it mildly I was in awe the room had a violin in the corner, a french horn on the table, music stacked almost to the ceiling and a beautiful grand piano smack into the center. I was like a kid in the candy store I couldn't help myself as I ran and sat down on the piano bench and started to play a familiar tune. Moonlight sonata seemed fitting for the occasion.

I almost forgot Kol was there but he kindly reminded me by sliding his cold hand down the soft skin of my arm. My fingers hit an extremely attractive note and my "moment" was ruined.

" I'll be right back dear I'm afraid will have to make music together later, you can stay in here enjoy yourself i'll be back." He made sure to give me another reason to blush when he left that bastard. Damn my fair skin! I tried to push him out of my mind as I returned to my song.

Kol's Point Of View

Pity it looks like we missed the waltz it would have been interesting to see my new pet dance. She was amusing as well as attractive and I was bored.

I made my way over to Rebekah, "Where's your date?"

She flipped her hair back, "Flirting with his ex."

She just makes it too easy I decided to have a little fun, " You've changed Bekah you know settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness."

"Your one to talk you and that Cordelia girl." She said obviously proud of her observance.

"She just a meal." I said nonchalantly

" You could have fooled me." She said "But, anyway I'm not settling I brought him here to kill him, he's Elena's friend if he dies she suffers."

Then she gave me that look, "I've already been scolded once so could you help your baby sister out?"

I faked a look of disbelief, " And spit right in the face of mother's rules." A gave her a wicked smirk then pretended to think it over, " I'm in."

Rebekah went and got her little human and took him outside for some fresh air, how original of are three things I don't waste an opportunity to get under any of my siblings skin, feed on a live blood bag, and alcohol I don't waste alcohol. That made me think of my little Cordelia is she even old enough to drink I shook the strange thought from my head I was starving. I tailed Rebekah a little longer then she took her boy toy inside, so this was a waste of my time. I went back inside and grabbed a glass of champagne for the toast, I needed some regardless of the toast I might as well take the bottle. After my mother said he speech I downed the glass and grabbed the bottle because I can have whatever I want.

I spotted Rebekah and made my way over to her, "There you are I was waiting outside for you wheres Matt?"

She seemed flustered, " I uhh about that, I changed my mind I don't want to ruin mother's night."

Typical Rebekah, "Don't tell me you like this boy what did he do give you five seconds of his attention, don't be so predictable Rebekah." I sneered at her my baby sister and her ability to fall in love with anyone that gives her the time of day.

"You don't have to be rude about it." She said more confidently, I was just itching to kill someone.

"As you wish sister." I said and sauntered off with my bottle of champagne, poor little Cora missed the toast. I went up stairs to the music room and heard the piano playing and soft singing.

"Ah so you're a singer as well." I said stepping into her so called personal space.

" I guess so I sing in the school choir and have been the lead in musicals." She obviously wasn't happy I had heard her.

"What was the song you were singing." I inquired sitting on the piano bench next to her, putting my hand on her leg she flinched a little she was uncomfortable not that I minded.

"It's called Green Finch and Linnet bird, it's from a musical I was in." she bashfully said.

"Well let's hear it love!" I leaned closer to her and she jumped up from the bench, it was like a game of cat and mouse with this one.

"I'd rather not." she then tried to walk out of the music room.

I used my vampire speed to cut her off from the door.

"Oh my god you're a vampire!" she replied sarcastically

"No i'm the tooth fairy now sing it before I rip your vocal chords out" I said menacingly.

She took a step back, " Fine but, only because you asked nicely."

Very cheeky, she began her song she had a lovely high voice it was clean and pure, she was definitely talented her voice was angelic it certainly fit her. Fair skin, long light blonde hair that was a mass of curls, and large light green eyes framed by dark lashes. I could certainly have fun with this one I poured her a glass of champagne accidentally pricking my finger and a drop of blood landing in her glass. It would be a shame it she drank it, once she was done with her song I applauded and handed her the glass. She eyed it warily.

"I didn't poison it and i'm not going to tell the sheriff about your underage drinking." She then took a sip then downed the whole thing one led to two the two led to three then three led to four she was hardly a lightweight she was holding her liquor surprisingly well. She was drunk though twirling around the room in her purple gown stumbling slightly. She stumbled into me I spun her around some so that she wasn't facing me. I left butterfly kisses on her neck, she was undoubtedly blushing .

"Kol." She whispered dare I say I was very turned on. My hands moved her hair away from her neck I held her neck gently I kissed it once more before I snapped it. I scooped her up and carried her to my bedroom. I laid her down in my bed then proceeded to make my way back to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a bed that was not mine or Carolines or any bed at the Salvatore boarding house. I assumed I was still at Klaus's house I was still in my dress. My neck ached and I felt like I could eat a horse I was starving I got out of bed and stretched my arms I looked around the room. My eyes fell on a clock it was two am. I walked around the room it was very clean like no one even lived there. The bed was king sized four poster bed and had a large fluffy white comforter and silk dark red sheets. It was so regal the floor was wood and there was an ornate rug in the middle of the floor. There was a giant walk in closet filled with everything from suits to jeans, there was a large floor length mirror on the wall in the back of the closet. I walked out of the closet and noticed there was also a large cushy love seat as well as a coffee table and flat screen tv with none other than a xbox hooked up to it. It was like being in a spoiled ten year olds room. There were two french doors that lead to a balcony I pushed open the doors and went out on the balcony. I could see the gazebo and that confirmed I was still at the Mikaelson home. I leaned over the side some guests were still here and filtering outside they were probably the last ones here.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand O, if I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek." Kol stepped out on the balcony I didn't even hear him but I guess I could humor him.

"O Romeo, O Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love and i'll no longer be a Capulet." I stated dramatically faking a swoon when Kol came closer.

"Very well rehearsed darling do you like Romeo and Juliet." He was breaking my personal space bubble again he laid his hand on my cheek.

I swatted his hand away, "Yes it happens to be one of my favorites."

"Hmm I didn't peg you for a girl that would like tragic epic love, I thought you would walk more along the lines of forbidden love." He said tauntingly getting close again I took a step back again.

"Romeo and Juliet is a forbidden love story, and you actually don't know me that well so you shouldn't be pegging me at all." Oh god that sounded so wrong.

"So if you don't want me pegging you my dear should I just bang you?" Damn him and his dirty mind my face felt like I just got the sunburn of the century.

"Jerk." I stuck my nose up in the air and tried to walk around him last time we were alone he broke my neck. Wait, he killed me how am here now unless….

I froze in my tracks, " Kol am I dead is this heaven."

"Well I could see why you would think that I am here and I do posses many angelic qualities but no you are not dead."

"Then I must be in hell!" I turned around to slap him, he caught my hand and tightly held my wrist.

"Darling you're in transition." He was smiling ear to ear and I was just about seething with rage, I wanted to thank Caroline it was her blood that saved my life to think if I hadn't had some this evening I would have actually died.

" Well I bet you didn't expect this huh?" I said taking a step closer he back was to the balcony and I had half a mind to shove him off, " You thought I was going to be dead for good not a damn vampire!"

"Well I did actually I put some of my blood in your champagne how exciting your a direct descendent of the Kol Mikaelson bloodline." He looked at me smugly.

"I'm positive there are many people that share the same honor as me." I replied venomously then pushed him off the balcony. I was so angry I was seeing red I wanted to cry but, I also wanted to drain someones body of blood while im at im it maybe rip their head off. No I can't do that I can't believe I just thought that. A women walked past me she was so drunk it was disgusting she was holding both her shoes by one hand and her makeup was smeared I could smell the alcohol on her from miles away. She stumbled over to me giggling and hiccuping.

"Excuse me where's the bathroom." She held herself up by grabbing onto my shoulder, I could feel her heart beat and her blood smelt like wine. I didn't think twice about biting her neck and drinking up it was euphoric. For me at least she was panicking and thrashing like a moron. I was grabbed roughly by the waist and thrown off her. Caroline grabbed the woman and compelled her to forget this ever happened while none other than Klaus Mikaelson grabbed me and shook me like a rag doll.

"WHO CHANGED YOU LAST I CHECKED YOU WERE HUMAN WERE YOU NOT!" He was beyond pissed and I was scared so I started to cry loudly I might add.

"Klaus leave her alone look how scared she is." Caroline grabbed me hugged me she rubbed soothing patterns on my back and I started to relax.

"Kol." I managed to choke out, Klaus was still making me nervous with his pacing.

"Oh Cora i'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you alone this is my fault." She gave me a bone crushing hug she was bawling her eyes out and even the big bad hybrid looked a little sad I was going to call him out.

"Caroline has a boyfriend you know she wouldn't fall for you." I stood up and tried to stand my ground.

"I have an overwhelming desire to kill you stop talking." Klaus to a large step forward and unlike Kol when Klaus invaded my personal space I actually did fear my life.

"I'm sorry." I truly was that was too mean of me, dear god my emotions were so out of whack.

I ran downstairs blood still all over my face and bumped into a distressed Elena who already looked like she was on the verge of tears I gave her a huge hug and she stared at me in shock. Damon ran upstairs and I saw Kol fall from yet again another balcony and this time Damon snapped his next for good measure. I let go of Elena and ran outside as well things were happening so fast it's like the world was spinning I felt good like I could run around the world twice. I could smell the hor dervs in the other room and the flowers outside I could hear Elena and my sister talking about me and I could hear someone running down stairs.

Caroline came up behind me and started leading me to the car,"let's go home Cora you need to rest."

I craned my neck up and over her shoulder to get a look at Kol he was still on the ground still "dead" I hoped he was going to get in trouble for what he did but, I felt bad for tattling we did have a nice time before he killed me.

"Hey Care." I said when we finally made it to the car.

"Yes Cora." She looked at me cautiously like I was going to grab a civilian and climb to the top of the Mystic Grill and threaten the town while swatting down planes from the sky.

"We're going to be sisters forever now you know that." I eerily thought of Stefan and Damon after I mentioned it.

"That is a perk we can share clothes forever now too." She laughed. I was glad I had her for a sister even if that is sappy.

When we got home mom invited me inside, I was to tired to explain so I went to bed I just slipped out of my dress and into my dorky matching flannel pjs. I didn't notice that my headband fell out so i just tossed my hair up into a ponytail and went to bed not even bothering to wash off my makeup. I could hear Caroline and mom in the next room mom was crying a little but, who could blame her I was supposed to grow up and now two of her daughters were vampires she wouldn't see us get married. And with the new installment with our father being dead he couldn't walk us down the aisle. We wouldn't get to have kids or grow old and be grandmas. I thought of what a funny grandma Caroline would be she would plan her grandkids birthday parties like she does decades dances. I drifted off to sleep thinking about that, the funny stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress note~ So this chapter extremely easy to write and came out to be an immense number of pages so I split it into two chapters. Thank you to my first two reviewers and I hope you all enjoy the story!

I woke to the sounds of rocks at what idiot is throwing rocks at my window I walked over and threw open my blinds, immediately regretting it. Every inch of my body burned I screamed in agony and hid under my bed.

"But soft what light from yonder window breaks it is the East and Juliet is the sun arise fair sun and kill the envious moon." I heard Kol's laughing voice outside.

"Why would you do that I could have caught fire and died." I yelled from under my bed I looked at the window and saw him laughing at my current state.

"Don't be melodramatic darling you wouldn't have died but I would watch out for the monsters under your bed." He had his chin on the ledge of my window and if I wasn't hiding from the sun I would have laughed at the floating head outside.

"Very funny Kol leave me be or be helpful and shut my blinds." I said.

"Let me in." He replied.

"No!" I said in disbelief this creep wouldn't leave me alone! " My mom leaves here I don't want you coming and going as you please!"

"Fine then I guess you don't want this." He said holding up a sparkling ring.

"That's right I don't want your cheapo jewelry."

"My dear I assure you that I hardly wear anything cheap but I guess since you don't want to walk in the sun i'll throw this away."

"No wait Kol I want it!"

"Then let me in."

Caroline appeared in my doorway, "Cora who are you talking to?" She saw Kol's smiling face in the window and me hiding under the bed.

"Oh god Cora I forgot to ask Bonnie to make you a daylight ring." She said frantically.

"Your in luck because I happen to have one." Replied Kol from his window perch.

"We don't want anything from you!" Said an angry Caroline.

"Actually I wouldn't mind the ring?" I was still cowering under the bed.

"Shit Cora I forgot you were under the bed i'll get the blinds." She happily shut the blinds in Kol's face.

"Care he's got the ring now why don't we just use it I mean then Bonnie doesn't have to exert herself." I said desperate to walk in the sunlight something I definitely took for granted before I was a vampire.

"I don't like you taking gifts from him he's a basket case Cora, like some weird stray cat if you feed it it's just keeps coming back, don't buy into him he won't leave you alone." Caroline said whilst gesturing at the window.

"If you're done now the stray cat would like to be invited in."Kol was now knocking on the window.

"Care we can protect mom I really could use that ring before school preferably."I was desperate now.

"Fine Kol come in." Caroline said reluctantly.

He was in my room within seconds and I regretted my decision immediately "Nice pjs love." He said quirking an eyebrow.I lunged for the ring but he held it up out of my reach.

"Say thank you."He said while I reached for the ring.

"No you killed me you owe me this." I said with arms crossed taking a very Carolineish stance.

"Aww I thought we were passed that darling you invited me in now we can have slumber parties."He said tossing the ring back and forth his hands.

"Just give it Kol." I extended my hand if I didn't get the ring things were going to get ugly quick.

He dropped it in my palm it was silver with a diamond cut in the shape of well a diamond and sparkled like nothing i'd ever seen it had silver that entwined over the center and formed a small c it was stunning and I cursed Kol for his expensive taste. I slipped it on my right ring finger.

Kol walked by me and broke my personal space bubble yet again and whispered in my ear "I hope it's to your liking darling." He then opened the blinds as well as the window and jumped out the window.

"You could use the door you know!" I yelled at his retreating figure. Kol Mikaelson was certainly a strange guy. My phone was buzzing incessantly the caller idea read Elena.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cora how are you feeling?"

"I'm good yea i'm feeling good." I was smiling and admiring my ring, wait what not I wasn't admiring my ring I was just casually looking at it.

"Well I was heading over to the Salvatores and I figured Stefan could help you with your blood lust considering he helped Caroline."

"Yea that sounds good i'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Ok see you then."

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my favorite sweater a cable knit yellow sweater, I pulled on a pair of light wash jeans, paired them with my black boots. I grabbed my white peacoat, a black scarf and threw my hair up in a ponytail. The beast as I call it was out of control today.

Elena wasn't kidding when she said ten minutes because it was exactly ten minutes when she pulled up in front of the house.

"Hello!" I said cheerily as I climbed in the passenger seat.

"How are you?" She replied she was a little nervous but my cravings weren't that bad I could be so much worse I was surprised with myself control.

"I'm surprisingly really good!" And I wasn't lying.

"That's good you're doing a lot better than most." She said reassuringly.

We pulled up at the Salvatore boarding house and walked up to the front door.

"Do you think Stefan will help me he's kind of.." I made a swirling motion with my hand by my finger to signal the crazy sign.

"I think he's making progress." Replied Elena she was such a sweetheart.

We walked up to the front door and just as Elena was going to knock the door opened to reveal a shirtless Damon and a dishevelled Rebekah whom I might add was still wearing her dress from the ball.

"Nice dress." I said hoping to relieve the tension, instead it was catty.

Rebekah just laughed at me and gave Elena a look that basically was a battle call, Elenas self control was admirable.

"I'm going to go find Stefan." I pushed my way past Damon and went upstairs, feeling bad for Elena not that she was perfect but, what she dishes out she always gets ten times worse.

I went up to his room and knocked on the door.

"Go away." He replied. That bastard I put my foot through the door successfully knocking it off it's hinges.

I grabbed the glass of blood he was drinking and downed it in one gulp. I then proceeded to smash the glass by throwing it violently on the floor.

"I'm a vampire in case you didn't notice and i'm not looking to ravage the town or kill anyone so your help would be much appreciated." I immediately felt bad for breaking his glass he probably used it a lot. Two of my main traits were the ones that clashed the most my temper and my compassion. I get angry then feel sorry, the cycle just repeats.

"Listen Stefan i'm sorry about the glass but, you helped Caroline could you help me?" I said looking at my feet kicking the little pieces of glass.

"Cora i'm a different person now I can't help you but, I can advise stay away from hospitals you don't want to get mad and break someones back." He seemed to laugh at his own little joke, "I'll walk you out let's go."

I was listening to Damon and Elena's argument as Stefan and I went downstairs. It was like tuning into a radio and since I wasn't concentrating as much. I kept hearing originals, Rebekah, Elijah, linked and dead. So just a hunch but I probably wouldn't be wrong in assuming that they were trying to kill an original again.

"We need to kill Klaus, it doesn't matter if we kill them all." Stefan said as we entered the foyer.

Elena looked very angry. And Stefan warned her. "Don't screw this up."

"What is going on?" I said being the one always out of the loop.

"Listen baby Forbes this doesn't concern you." Replied Damon.

"I live in this town as much as everyone else does!" I said getting flustered.

"Well not so much living anymore huh?" Damon also laughed at his own joke which honestly just poured salt in an open wound.

"Last night we linked all the originals and Esther is going to kill one to kill them all." Said Elena.

"Kol."Opps did not mean to say that out loud.

"That's right justice will be served your killer will be served up on a silver platter like the rest of his siblings." Joked Damon.

"Awesome." I let out a breathy laugh I should be happy Kol is going to pay for what he did but, there already linked theres not much I can do. And with that me and Elena left the house.

Kol's Point of View

"Well, well, well there's our girl!" I laughed as Rebekah came into the tried to brush past me but, I successfully stopped her each time.

"Get out of my way Kol." She was not in a teasing mood, which made it so much more fun.

"Out all night what a scandal I trust you did better than that commoner." I paused as if I was thinking about it, "Matt was it?"

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Yup, definitely not a teasing mood.

Then she turned on a smirking Nik, "Don't start Nick."

Nik held up his hands in defense, "I didn't say anything."

I flopped on the couch unceremoniously, "I'm bored sister is a strumpet but, at least she's having fun I need entertainment." My mind immediately flickered to my darling Cordelia, I pushed the thought out of my head she kept sweeping through my mind at the most inconvenient times.

"What are you waiting for then go on have at it." Klaus said clearly no one was up for humoring me today.

"It's no fun to go alone come one join me Nik!" I got up and made my way over to him, "It's the least you could do for sticking a dagger in my heart."

I could see him cracking, "Ok why not I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night what with you murdering Caroline's sister."

Then Rebekah had to add her two cents, "Yes please go this house has enough men rolling around in it."

But, I had to get the last word, "Just like you Bekah!"

She promptly threw her shoe at me, "Get out both of you!"

Cora's Point of View

Elena and I had decided to go the her house Bonnie, and Caroline came over too. Elena was venting about Damon and his Rebekah escapade while Bonnie was burning Sage trying to perform a spell Esther did last night a privacy spell so other vampires wouldn't hear us. It wasn't really working though considering Caroline could hear everything.

"Speaking of Esther you should know she came to see me and Abby this morning."

"And all this time you let me vent about Damon." Said Elena in disbelief.

"I don't want you to worry." Clearly what happened would worry Elena.

"Well, what did she want?" Elena inquired.

"She just wanted to introduce herself Abby and I helped bring her back she was channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power."

"Is there a way to stop her from channeling you?"

"Even if there was why would I want that?" said Bonnies incredulously.

"I've been thinking and before things happened Elijah found a way to keep me alive and now i'm in the exact same position and i'm just going to let him die?" Yup, there it was Elena's heart of gold.

"It doesn't feel right." Elena was so right it didn't feel right sure Kol killed me but, he gave me the daylight ring, and we did have a good time at the ball. Wait, Elijah is the one we're supposed to be saving stupid Kol getting in my head.

Caroline burst through the door, "First of all this privacy spell is not working second you're not doing this Esther is even if you wanted to change your mind you couldn't."

"He'll be dead by the end of the day." I finally broke my silence not really sure who I was talking about.

"What?" Questioned Elena.

"It's a full moon she needs to harness the energy of celestial event she asked me and Abby to join her."Bonnie stated.

I wanted to cry a little it was kind of sad a mother killing her kids in almost cold blood. I wasn't sure if it's Elena we should be worried about I kinda want to spoil the plan myself.


	4. Chapter 4

All my children:Part 2

I heard someone walking onto the porch and I was suddenly nervous what if it's Kol. There was a knock at the door seconds later. Elena offered to get it and went downstairs. Turns out it was Elijah, my vampire eavesdropping was out of control, Elijah invited Elena out and Bonnie, Caroline and I left. Caroline dropped me off at home I was tired of all the human action and I went to our secret fridge and got a blood bag I was famished having not eaten since last night.

I was going to take a nap when I rudely got a call from Damon I hit the ignore button and no more than a second later he was sending texts talk about clingy.

I finally answered the call deciding I would never get to nap if I didn't answer, "Yello?"

"She lives figuratively speaking, wheres Elena?"

"With Elijah is that all?"

"No where did they go?'

"No clue bye."

I looked at the clock and it was nearly five o'clock Kol would be dead once the moon rose. I absentmindedly played with my ring, that he used as leverage to get in my house with but, none the less a pretty ring. I laid down on my bed and the damn phone started ringing again I had half a mind to crush it.

"Damon what do you want."

"Easy there blondie we need your help your and Blondie number one are original bait."

"Aww Damon i'm so hurt I thought I was your number one."

"Age comes first your a baby literally a day old, anyway are you into stopping Esther that is?"

"Yea i'll be there." I was shocked how quickly I agreed to that.

Damon texted me the info Kol and Elijah were at the Mystic Grill and Caroline and I had to distract them Caroline draws Klaus out and I keep Kol stationary.

I decided my current state wasn't good enough so I applied a bit more mascara and changed into a turquoise dress that came in at my waist and was secured by a brown belt and topped it off with my jean jacket. I left my hair alone because when provoked the beast will strike. Caroline picked me up and drove us to the grill.

"Ok you go in first i'll follow and flash him ok?" I said while "drawing" out the plan with my foot.

"Why don't we go in at the same time." She suggested.

"Geeze Care always gotta make things so complicated." She rolled her eyes at me and walked in.

Turns out I did walk in a little after her considering I got a little preoccupied with a thing called a door.

I could hear Kol before I even walked all the way in talking about Caroline, " I remember her from last night she looks like she'd be tasty." I hung my coat on the little rack and made sure to sort of flounce right in swaying my hips a little as I walked. I didn't even look at Kol as I walked up next to Caroline.

"Caroline, Cordelia."Klaus called out to us.

"Oh it's you." Replied Caroline.

"Would you join us for a drink?"He looked almost bashful saying it, it was almost sweet, almost.

Kol raised his glass to me silently asking.

"Kol do you even know how old I am they won't serve me here?" I laughed it was true though Kol didn't really know anything about me.

"Why don't you stay darling and we can learn a whole lot about each other what do you say?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Pig."I replied shaking my head.

"Cora get your mind out of the gutter come on sit here." He popped open a bottle of god knows what and poured it into a glass for me.

I decided to sit down to humor him, "Only because you asked nicely." Wow was that a sense of deja vu or what..

Caroline had replied to Klaus's offer by telling him she'd rather die of thirst there was no getting let down easy with that one. Then Klaus went off after her because of Kol's taunting, I was glad to see it wasn't just me that he seemed to bother.

After I finished my first drink he poured me another except he filled this one to the brim I waved a finger at him, " Kol Mikaelson are you trying to get me drunk."

"Aww dearest we had so much fun last time you were drunk." He popped my personal space bubble again by brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"If I remember correctly last time we were drunk, correct me if i'm wrong, you snapped my neck." I was still a little angry not as angry as a shouldve been though it's a sore topic literally because my neck hurts!

"But, we danced and you sang and it was a lovely night if we take out that nasty bit."He said inching closer.

I looked at him wistfully as if I was remembering something too,"My favorite part about last night was the many times you fell off the balcony." I then spun on my bar stool and drank the remaining liquor in my cup. What Kol said next to me startled me a little.

"How old are you?"I choked on my still unanimous alcohol.

"I'm sixteen and a half."I said warily

"Whens your birthday?"

"It's in May…"Well this was weird.

"What's the date?"

"The seventh, May seventh."

"I'm going to get you something."

"You give me such wonderful gifts when it's not my birthday i'd love to see what you give me when it really is."

"Well I know what you like so i'll make you your own music room, a better one."He was smiling at me a genuine smile now I was very suspicious.

"You spoiled the surprise though."

"Trust me you'll still be surprised." His hand now rested on my knee.

My heart was melting a little this was too good to be true then I remembered it actually was, I still had the plan to carry out.

"Lets play pool." I said abruptly almost knocking Kol out of his chair as I all but ran to the pool tables. He turned his back to get a stick and the Alaric daggered him. Guilt couldn't even describe what I was feeling but, it was for the greater good right now he wouldn't die for ever. Elijah that is or was I talking about Kol I didn't even know anymore. Alaric hauled him outside and before you could say hybrid Klaus ripped the dagger right out of him and threw both Alaric and Stefan around like rag dolls. Klaus gave Damon multiple death threats then came Elijah looking for answers.

"Wheree are the witches." He asked. He question was met by silence.

" They're old witch house." I said immediately cursing myself for doing so god I was such an idiot.

Damon gave me a shove, "God Cora who's side are you on!"

Damon and Stefan ended up going to the old witch house for reconnaissance. While I stayed back with Klaus, Elijah and Kol it was a silent car ride over to the witch house and Kol sat in the back seat with me and didn't say a word didn't even look at me I couldn't figure out of he was mad or just thinking. When we got to the old witch house I stayed back and waited back by the trees this wasn't something I was part of nor did I want to be. Elijah was angry and hurt. Klaus was murderous and hurt and Kol was just plain seething.

" How perfect were stuck out here while the favorite son is in there playing sacrificial lamb how pathetic you are." Kol all but spat at his mother as well as Finn.

"Be quiet Kol your brother knows virtue you can not even imagine." Esther spoke cold and calculatively. My parents aren't perfect but, having a mother as strict as Esther and a father as ruthless as Mikael could make anyone go mad. Each word she spoke to them was like a little needle i've never seen a group of people so cutthroat. All of a sudden Esther's spell started to go haywire she yell up at the sky, she was losing contact with the witches! Kol was going to live! And so were Elijah and Klaus. But, what did that mean she lost contact with the witches was Bonnie dead I ran out from my hiding spot to the circle and bumped right into Kol, the fire started almost squealing and sputtering the flames rose and Kol grabbed me around the waist nestling my head under his chin and turned us away from the raging fire. The large fire put itself out and I stood up straight again Kol's chin rested on my head and I was relieved he wasn't dead. But, what exactly did happen everyone looked confused beyond belief and if I could see Kol's face I bet his would mirror his brothers. I didn't realize how much I was leaning into Kol because he suddenly let go off me and I fell flat on my butt. He laughed bitterly at my fall, that answered my question he was mad.

"Let's go."He grabbed my hand and all but, dragged me to the car.

"Kol I want to know what happened if everyones ok what happened to Bonnie or…"

He cut me off quickly, "You want to know why you're clever little plan didn't work why i'm not dead is that it?"

"Don't assume Kol it makes you look dumb, I was on your side!"I grabbed his shoulders forcing him to look at me. " I wanted you to live I don't care how sick that makes me we were trying to save you!"

"Darling you and I clearly have different meanings of saving especially if yours involves daggering me."

"No I didn't dagger you and you were daggered so Esther couldn't sacrifice Finn thus killing all of you!" I yelled at him hoping he would get it through his thick skull.

"What kind of fool do you take me for to think I would believe that rubbish." He was now holding my shoulder if I was still human they would have disintegrated by now.

"It's not my fault all Damons plans are terrible."

He laughed he was starting to cool down a little, "Do tell what changed then how am I still here unless I am in hell it's believable considering you're here."

"Well Damon or Stefan must have severed the connection so either Bonnie or Abby is dead."

"That's more believable alright dear lets go home."He said opening the passenger door for me then rounding the other side and getting in.

"You make it sound as if we have the same home."

"Well you invited me in so what's your is mine love." He smirked at me that boy was always one step ahead.

He sped away from the old witch house and we started down the old windy road to my house.

"I love driving." I said randomly and immediately regretted it because Kol started laughing at me.

"You do realize i'm driving?"

"No no I know I just like being in a car it's relaxing almost." I sunk back into my seat a little.

"Have you ever left Mystic Falls?"

I looked at him like he had six heads, "Of course of been outside of Mystic Falls there are other towns in Virginia!"

"Have you ever been outside of Virginia?" He inquired.

"No, don't laugh it's embarrassing." I could feel my face getting red.

"Why would I laugh thats rather sad darling we're going to have to fix that." He looked determined and that worried me knowing Kol he would start our little road trip right we came to my house he stopped which I was grateful for. Before I got out of the car he locked the doors locking us both in he leaned over the center console and brushed a stray curl out of my face. His warm lips ghosted across my cheek before he found a spot he deemed appropriate for his lips to land, his lips then hovered above my ear and he softly whispered to me.

"Sweet dreams my sweet Cordelia."My cheeks flushed a light pink and I stumbled out of the car. Let's just say the term weak in the knees could be a direct correlation with Kol's ability to speak to women. My knees felt like jello and my brain was fuzzy. When I curled up in bed I wondered what his lips would feel like on mine.


	5. Chapter 5

_I woke up to find a strong arm draped across my body the thumb was absentmindedly tracing little circles on my hip. I cuddled deeper into the mystery mans chest before I rolled over. I ran my hand over his chiseled chest feeling every crevice and ripple of muscle, the man shifted a little. He was beginning to wake up with my eyes still closed I placed a kiss on his shoulder and trailed them up to his cheek._

_"Like what you see love?" I knew that voice…. I opened my eyes and screamed._

_It was Kol._

I woke up from my dream with a start, rather my nightmare. Why was I even dreaming about that weirdo anyway it's not like I liked him, or was attracted to him in anyway. I got up and out of bed and decided to take a shower. I washed my face, and hair, the hot water felt soothing on my achy muscles. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel, I decided it was too cold to have wet hair so I blow dried my hair. My curls loosened so they fell down my back in tamed waves I felt like doing a victory dance for my good hair day.

I went into my closet and got out a burgundy blouse that I paired with black jeans and brown boots. I put on a little makeup and then went to the kitchen for breakfast. There was a note on the fridge

Had to work early this morning be home at 10~ Mom

I hadn't talked to mom yet of course we'd had chit chat but, we hadn't tackled the elephant in the room the fact that now I was a two day old vampire. I had three blood bags for breakfast and had to stop myself before I drank them all. Everyone was so busy I was the least of their concern I hadn't killed anyone or drank from a live human being so I wasn't a problem. I was afraid I was just a ticking time bomb.

"Cora i'm going to Bonnie's moms house this weekend to help with transition, she really needs me Cor so it's just going to be you and mom." Said Caroline leaning on the kitchen door frame blood bag in hand.

I hardly heard what she said my fangs were out and all I wanted was to snatch the bag right out of her hands, I was hoping she wouldn't notice my , she did.

"Are you going to be ok without me here you haven't had any help and i'm worried about you."

"Yes Care i'm going to be fine Bonnie and her mom need you give them my love ok?" I said giving her a hug.

"Ok ok, we'll i'll see you in a few days." And with that she went out the door.

I went back to my room deciding today was going to be a lonely day, the room was so dark and I noticed I hadn't opened my blinds. I made my way over to the blinds and flung them open.

I screamed as I saw Kol's laughing face.

"How long have you been at my window!" I exclaimed.

"Not long i'm coming in."He said and walked around to my front door.

He let himself in and walked into my room flopping down on my bed while I stood awkwardly in the corner. He then got up off my bed and went to my dresser looking at pictures, then opened my underwear draw.

"Enough Kol."I said shoving him away from my dresser.

He flopped back onto my bed, "I've been thinking."

"Really well that's new." I said taking a seat at my vanity.

He ignored my comment, "Well no one's taught you how to control your thirst and who better to teach you than someone with a thousand years practice."

"You control?" I snorted

"Yes darling I have desire to go out of my way and help you something I do not do often."

"I hardly doubt there isn't some way this wont benefit you."

"Other than basking in the glory of your company my love."

"Fine but, only because I want to keep people safe."

He sat up smiling "I'm glad you'd see it my way."

Kol decided the best place for me to learn self control was to bring the "party" straight to us which meant going to the most heavily populated area of Mystic Falls. Aka the center of town there were tons of people considering it was noon on a sunday. I was doing fine so far I could smell the blood in people but I didn't necessarily want to swallow anyone. I decided that I was fine unless I didn't see the blood.

"Well this is boring lets get a drink." Kol said kicking a near by twig.

"It's noon Kol unlike you I don't get drunk midday."I replied.

He winked at me,"Not that kind of drink love."

He then dragged me off to our next location we walked all through the lesser known shops looking for something. I'm not really quite sure what we were looking for but, Kol certainly had something in mind. I instead decided to window shop it wasn't until we went past the pet shop that I lost it. I was immediately on my knees with my nose pressed to the glass playing with a golden retriever puppy.

I grabbed Kol's hand who was about to walk away, "Kol please can we go in." I put on my best puppy dog face as I all but dragged him inside.

"They are getting fur all over my coat." He complained brushing said fur off of his coat.

I turned to look at him to see he was covered in cats I couldn't stop my laughing and before I knew it I was laughing so hard my sides hurt and I had the hiccups.

"This is not funny Cora I am being attacked."He said setting down a fat grey cat that had attached himself to his knee.

"Aww Kol they like you." I said plucking a kitten off his head.

"We're supposed to be hunting not galavanting with animals." Every cat he peeled off just came right back like a magnet.

I couldn't stop laughing at the state he was in eventually a girl who worked there came and got all the cats off Kol but, not before blatantly checking him out. He noticed too, and I swear his head doubled in size.

"Thank you love," He said winking at her.

"Anytime maybe i'll see you around." She said leaning over the counter giving him a clear look down her shirt which he took advantage of.

I smacked him over the head, "Excuse him he's been celibate for nine hundred years."

He sent me a nasty look.

The girl just leaned further over the counter, "I could fix that." She smiled at him twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

I threw my hands up in the air and walked out the door if he wasn't going to help I would just control my own blood lust.

I walked through the rest of town shaking with anger he was supposed to help me instead hes being a pig! I wanted to kill that girl I turned around and started walking back to the shop then running, then I stopped. What the hell was I doing?! I little girl fell down right in front of me scraping her palm she had to be four or five and I wondered why she was alone. She looked at me with big crying brown eyes and held out her palm to me.I could feel my fangs starting to appear and turned around shielding my face from her. And then I did what a coward would do and I ran away I kept running and running till I was out of town and then I ran till I was deep in the woods.

I managed to find my way to the old Lockwood cellar and I discovered it smelt remarkably like wet dog, it was oddly comforting though I sat in there a while just thinking.

Authoress note~

This chapter was short i'm sorry! I wanted to thank my reviewers romanticolors and lilydumbledore you guys are great! The next chapter will be longer I promise. Leave me more reviews tell me what you think of Kol and Cora!


	6. Chapter 6

I felt something wet on my face I wiped the water off the bridge of my nose and surely enough I had fallen asleep in the old Lockwood cellar. My whole body ached from sleeping on the stone floor. I got up and started my walk home, I walked down the side of the road seriously contemplating hitchhiking because of the long walk. I tried to take my time and enjoy it it's not like I didn't have all the time in the world. I came upon the Wickery Bridge and there was some serious construction going on. I was a little peeved I had walked all this way to a bridge I couldn't cross. I spotted a familiar head of jet black hair talking to some red head.

I walked over to them, "Hello Damon."

"Well if it isn't our towns resident youngest vampire, i'd like you to meet my mentor Sage." He said pointing to the red haired woman.

"Nice to meet you, what brings you to Mystic Falls?"I asked politely.

"Just passing through."She replied with a slight inclination of her head.

Damon wasn't buying it, "No one just passes through Mystic Falls."

Then came Rebekah I didn't even notice she was here, she turned to Sage, "Look what the cat dragged in."

She was looking for a fight, Damon took a step in between them, "You know she used to beat men for sport?"

Rebekah just stuck her nose up in the air,"Hm she always was quite common."

"Rebekah what a happy surprise." Sage said coolly.

"What are you doing here." Stated Rebekah.

"Well I heard Finn was finally free from that casket your rage-aholic brother Klaus carted him around in." Said Sage matter of factly, I liked this girl I could tell.

"Shame you just missed him he just left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going."

"He probably went looking for me."

"Or quite possibly he forgot all about you." Sage raised her eyebrows at this. Damon and I were getting quite the show.

"I doubt that."Sage countered.

"He didn't seem to mention you sorry you came all this way for nothing." And with that Rebekah stalked off.

"God I hate that original bitch." Said Sage shaking her head.

I laughed "Join the club."

"Would you like to go on a walk with us." She asked me and I nodded as a yes.

It turns out Finn turned Sage so they could be together forever and he was her one true love. I was on the edge of my seat for the story i'll admit I love a good love story. Kol turned me because he was drunk and bored if I had to be turned I wish it could have been something epic like Sage's story. She then proceeded to tell us how Rebekah and Klaus always treated her like some peasant, and that sounded about right Rebekah and Klaus were quick to judge. Sage was pretty smart because within a matter of minutes she had a scheme to get inside Rebekah's head to figure out what she wants from Damon. And she invited me along for the ride! She was my official favorite town vampire. Damon went back to the bridge to convince Rebekah to have a drink with us while I had some time with Sage.

"Let me guess Damon turned you?" She inquired, I could see why she would think that but no.

"No actually it was Kol."I said laughing a little at her expression.

"That's a new one Kol isn't one to turn people then stick around." She stated.

"He's a pain in the neck he doesn't quite go away." I said shaking my head.

"Sounds like love to me."

"I hardly know him." I said exasperatedly, "He knows more about me than i'll probably ever know about him and he's just so unpredictable I can't read him one second he's giving me jewelry the next he's sleeping with some girl he met at a pet shop."

"That sounds like him give it time he's the original brat of the family." She good company so wise I could see why Damon was friends with her.

We all made our way back to the Salvatore boarding house where Damon had compelled some guy for them to feed on, I sat down at the piano and started to play some songs. The guy made me nervous I had never drank out of a live human aside from the ball and he was making me out of focus when Sage took a bite of him my fangs were out in a heart beat. Rebekah arrived and brought wine from a supposed King. Sage and Damon dance while I played piano and Rebekah drank, I was also trying to control my hunger and not drain the human. When both Rebekah and Damon took a bite of him I thought I was going to die. When they finally dropped him and started making out I grabbed him and took a bite out his wrist I thought I wasn't going to be able to stop and when I did he was almost dead so I picked him up and sat him down on a chair so he looked halfway decent. I told Sage I was leaving and all but, ran out of the house. I didn't kill the man and I didn't want to jinx it.

When I got to my house my mom still wasn't home, and Caroline was away I heard a thud outside and jumped a little. I was probably the one vampire afraid of the dark how lame of me. If Kol knew he'd taunt me endlessly. Speaking of Kol I hadn't seen him all day.

"If Kol knew what?"Came Kol's voice from my room. I jumped over the back of my couch like the scaredy cat I am, I guess I said that out loud.

"Jesus Kol do you knock!" I said making my way to my room he was lounging on my bed looking at a photo album. "And do you ask for things or just take?"

His eyes lingered on a picture of Caroline and I. I had to be four which meant Caroline was five we had ballet tutus on mine was purple and hers was pink and Caroline was holding her favorite barbie Cynthia while I was smiling looking straight at the camera holding a lollipop the size of my head. There were toys scattered all over our living room and our dollhouse was wide open in the background.

I nudged Kol out of the way a little and laid down on the bed next to him we flipped through the photo album and he would occasionally ask what was happening if it was a hectic image or laugh at a funny face I was making in the picture. We were both laying on our stomachs and the album rested on my pillow he put his hand on my lower back and I leaned into him it felt good to be close to him. Then I remember where that hand has probably been. I jumped up out of bed and Kol looked at me like I had gone mad.

"Don't touch me Kol I don't know where that hand has been." I said pointing my finger accusingly.

"Here we were having such a good time and you had to go ruin it darling why must you always do that." He raised himself to a sitting position.

"What about you and that girl you just run off with her when you were supposed to be helping me and then you're touching me and looking through my stuff!" I was pacing back and forth across the room who did he think he was!

"Cora dearest are you hmm what's the word i'm looking for...Jealous?" He said laughing at me.

My cheeks were getting red, "I am not jealous!"

"You could have fooled me if you wanted to sleep with me you could have just asked," He got up off the bed and took a step forward.

"I don't want to sleep with you you ruined my life!"I yelled at him with my arms crossed.

He looked at me sternly,"If that's really how you feel then i'll leave you alone."

He walked past me his shoulder hitting mine, once I heard the front door shut I started to cry. Whether it was because my life was ruined or Kol wasn't coming back I wasn't sure. I laid down on my bed and put my head on my pillow I flinched expecting there to be an impact with the photo album. But, the photo album wasn't there and I smiled a little through my tears thinking that Kol kidnapped my photo album that sly bastard.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena called me over the next morning for morale support last night Alaric had tried to kill Meredith Fell, and apparently it's been him picking off council members. I felt terrible not being there for her i've been so wrapped up in just doing nothing I was kind of mad at myself. I walked over to Elena's house walking was something i'd be doing a lot lately. When I finally got to Elena's I knocked and Bonnie answered the door. I gave her a huge hug.

"Bonnie i'm so sorry I haven't called how are you?" I said still hugging her.

"I'm good Abby's doing well."She said she sounded a bit upset but who could blame her.

I let go of Bonnie and walked into the kitchen Bonnie gave Elena herbs for Alaric's "dark side" that he was required to take twice a tension between Bonnie and Elena made me feel slightly awkward.

Elena broke the silence,"I'm sorry Bonnie I didn't want this to happen if theres anything-"

Bonnie cut her off with a hug and the tension was gone everyone was good for now. Bonnie forgave Elena and I couldn't resist the group hug. I wrapped my arms around both of them and everything was right as rain. Bonnie left and I help Elena with chores around the house like dishes and sweeping, anything to take my mind of Kol.

"Elena how do you know you're in love," I asked her.

She looked a little thrown off by my question, "I don't know I guess I just felt safe, and everything seemed right."

"But, when you found out Stefan was a vampire did you ever doubt yourself knowing he had done bad things?" I was thinking about Kol I couldn't help it.

"Why do you ask?" She said putting a hand on my back.

"Oh no reason it's not a big deal." I said hurriedly.

She looked at me questioningly she didn't believe me in the slightest.

"You know what I have to go i'm feeling a little tired." I said and she walked me to the door.

I walked to the park and took a seat on a secluded bench I watched the birds up in the trees I saw two blue jays hopping from branch to branch together the one blue jay kept poking at the other the other blue jay would poke back and fly away and the other would follow. The one oddly reminded me of Kol, always poking at people. I laughed at a little it just kept twittering and poking away. I must have looked like a nut case laughing while sitting on some random bench all by myself. Someone came and sat next to me my heart jumped because I half expected it to be Kol.

I turned my head slightly and saw that it was Caroline, "Care your back!"

"I was only gone two days have you been here this whole time turning into the town bird lady?" She laughed. "Elena's meeting us here she has something to tell us."

I nodded and we waited for Elena to get here, it didn't take her long but when she got her she took us on a walk through the woods. The news she had to share wasn't exactly happy news. She told us Alaric was the one that killed our father. Caroline started to cry a little and I was stunned Ric was supposed to protect us not murder my family. Elena comforted us and I was starting to feel a little better I was done mourning I just had to move on. I settled on the thought that when Elena is older she's going to be a great mom, with lots of vampire friends but, a great mom none the less.

Ten minutes later Matt joined us in the woods as well as Stefan and Damon. Damon had a new plan he had found some white oak and gave each of us one and if we came across an opportunity to kill an original we had to take it. Simple as pie, and one of Damon's better plans.

Damon gave Elena a look, "No last minute attacks of pity?"

"Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom." Said Elena shaking her head.

He turned to Caroline, "Barbie?"

She smiled,"Oh i'm ready."

He looked at Matt, "Busboy?"

Matt laughed,"Do I have a choice."

Then he turned to me his face serious,"And you baby Forbes are you with us because when it comes to originals you have been known to abandon ship when a certain brat gets involved."

I knew he was talking about Kol, "I'm in."

It wasn't very convincing though and I could tell Damon wasn't trusting me as much as he did when he came here with this plan. I wouldn't really trust myself either.

After our little pow wow Elena, Caroline, Matt and I went to the center of town we spotted Finn and Sage. They were adorable you could tell how in love they were. Elena picked up the phone and called Stefan, I overheard them saying she wanted to kill Finn and Stefan was advising against it. Which was smart considering Sage was very smart and very tactful, and I liked her to be honest.

Elena left to go help Stefan find Damon as did Caroline and Matt had to work so I was alone again. Finn and Sage were still in the town square and I didn't want to interrupt they had been separated for almost a thousand years. Then I saw them get up and walk towards me.

Sage waved and made her way over, "Finn i'd like you to meet Cora."

I shook his hand and said "Hello it's nice to finally meet you."

He nodded, "Yes we didn't have a chance to speak at the ball seeing as you were preoccupied."

Sage linked arms with Finn and said, "Cora's a lovely piano player you know Kol's lucky to have you."

I blushed about sixty shades of pink,"Oh it's not really like that."

She winked at me, "Sure it's not, it was nice seeing you."

Finn nodded in agreement,"We hope to see you around."

And with that they went on with their walk. I was contemplating going back to my bench from before to watch the blue jays. I settled on going to the grill and sitting at the bar by myself like the loner I am chatting with Matt. Finn and Sage were there they looked so happy together doing shots and talking. I wondered if Kol and I looked like that happy together. I finally got a virgin strawberry daiquiri to drink so I wasn't just loitering there. I noticed Stefan was here too and him and Matt exchanged words before Matt got Sage and Finn more tequila he slipped something I couldn't see in there drinks. Both Sage and Finn sputtered and coughed it out so I assumed it to be vervain or something along the lines of vervain. Stefan ran outside while Sage and Finn followed, I wasn't sure I liked where this was going. I made my way slowly over to the door and heard a large thud and some yelling. Then it all stopped I went outside and saw Finn's burning body and Sage sobbing.

I kneeled down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, at first she tried to throw me.

"Sage it's me Cora come here."I wrapped my arms around her again and she sobbed into my shoulder.

I rocked her back and forth soothingly between her sobbs I could hear choruses of nos, I felt terrible if I came out sooner I could have helped. Sage just lost her true love forever, and there was nothing I could do.

"Sage i'm so sorry if theres anything I can do just tell me." My eyes were a little teary and Sage just kept on crying.

"There is one thing you could do." She wasn't crying anymore and she looked murderous.

She asked me where Stefan was and I took her to him, I felt so guilty I would've done just about anything.

When we arrived at the boarding house Caroline immediately tried to attack her and Sage hit her off like she was nothing. I ran to Caroline's side to see if she was ok,which she was. Elena tried to run out the front door, and was stopped by Trey or Troy what ever his name was. Sage kicked over Stefan again like he was nothing. Then she started dripping blood from her nose, I didn't see anyone land a hit on her so I was confused as to why she was bleeding. She threw another punch at Stefan but he easily deflected it. She was suddenly very weak and she doubled over in pain, Stefan used this to knock her down.

"Cora help me." She yelled clutching her sides.

I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her,"Stefan what's happening to her!?"

Troy then started bleeding and both were coughing up blood, Sage rolled over on her back and grabbed my hand as tight as she could.

"What's happening to me?"Said cried. She was starting to turn grey and fossilize per say.

"Shhh shh it's ok you'll be fine." I said pushing some of her hair out of her face, it wasn't looking good for her though.

"Cora you're a good girl." She managed to choke out, before she went silent. I folded her hands across her stomach so she looked peaceful.

I got up and walked outside needing some fresh air, I cried more like sobbed. I missed Kol and I missed Sage. I missed the old Mystic Falls the Mystic Falls when I was seven when me and Caroline were in elementary school and the scariest thing that happened to us was when we didn't know what we got for lunch.

After I had calmed down I came back inside and I wanted answers.

"Anyone care to explain what the hell just happened!" I yelled throwing my hands up.

Stefan gave me a serious look, "It's the bloodline when an original dies their whole blood line dies along with them."

My jaw dropped."Well whose bloodline are you?"

All three exchanged glances, that said I don't know.

Stefan left to go get Damon, and left Elena, Caroline and I to brain storm. I was obviously of Kol's bloodline Caroline's blood had washed out of my system long before Kol gave me his. So now we just needed to know who turned Rose who turned Katherine considering she turned Damon, and Stefan who turned Caroline. It was like a bad game of clue to be honest and we had no leads because Rose was dead. Caroline then brought up a startling point we did know for a fact Klaus turned Tyler. I was relieved knowing they wouldn't kill Kol because then I would die, I wondered if he knew about it the fact that you kill one you kill them all and just used me as leverage. It would be a very Kol thing to do always being a step ahead. It was getting late and I was starting to get tired today was a long day. I asked Caroline to give me a ride home and when I got home I didn't really have much thinking time before I went to sleep.

One thought I did have though was about Sage and something I heard her say at the bar, "My passions over take my morals on a daily basis it's called living life to the fullest." It certainly wasn't directed at me but, it made me wonder what it would be like to live like that to just run away. To live with Kol passion before morals to just ditch Mystic Falls. I knew I couldn't do that though I have family here and friends and I couldn't bear to leave them. But, it didn't stop me from thinking about it.

Authoress note~ Sorry no Kol in this chapter he's in Denver and I wanted to give the two a little alone time so you could see more of what Cora's like. She's a bit of an observer she watches before she dives right into things and her guidance is weak. Yes she has her sister and the Salvatores but, no one has ever formally mentored her in the ways of being a vampire Damon had Sage, Stefan had Lexi and Caroline had Stefan. Kol tried to teach Cora but, he's impatient. So I thought Cora finding a friend in Sage would be fitting considering their similarities and differences both very witty and smart. But, Cora is more reserved while Sage is the life of the party. I wanted to give Cora someone to look up to that would make her question her morals and get her thinking about Kol a little differently. I hope you guys liked this chapter be sure to review and thank you to my lovely reviewers Lilydumbledore, Romanticolors, and TheOriginalVampireDiares.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up early and started packing I was going to Denver with Elena and Damon to pick up Jeremy. It was going to be the most awkward third wheel of my life i'm pretty sure I was only being sent to be a buzzkill to make sure nothing went down between Elena and Damon. I packed all my favorite clothes while paying attention to the weather I assumed Denver would be cold. I'd never left Virginia so I tried to make the best of the situation. I hadn't heard from Kol in a while and it was making me a little upset not that I would ever admit that maybe he actually was going to leave me alone forever. I heard a honk from outside that signaled my ride was here. I said goodbye to Caroline and got into the car with Damon and Elena.

And we were off I slept for most of the plane ride I wish I could say I had visions of sugar plum fairies dancing in my head but, I dreamed of Kol. When we got to Denver we found Jeremy at a batting cage. I was smiling ear to ear it was such a normal thing to do and for some reason I was enamoured by it. Jeremy took a swing and a miss.

Damon gave him an odd look,"Next time we compel him remind me to make him better at baseball."

Elena called him over and Damon explained the problem to him.

He looked at Damon in disbelief,"You traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?"

"Dead vampire is redundant but, yes." Said Damon.

"Well I can't I can talk to Ana and Vicki because I knew them," he paused and put away his helmet,"I've never even met Rose."

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to."

Elena told him that Damon and Rose were close and that we could possibly use Damon as a connection. Jeremy agreed then told us that he'd do it later because his friend just showed up. He told Damon not to be shocked he had friends but, I was more shocked to see who his friend was. Either I was hallucinating or Kol was here.

"Kol?" I said taking a step towards him. He winked at me before hitting Damon across the face with a wooden baseball bat.

"No hard feelings mate but, were not buds."He then grabbed a sturdier aluminum bat, "I'll never get used to aluminum, but hey at least it won't break."

Damon caught him off guard and staked him in the heart with a shard of the wooden bat.

"Kol!"I screamed as the shard made impact, I immediately covered my mouth. Did I really just do that? Well that was embarrassing.

Jeremy asked if he was dead and Damon clarified that he was fine and just wanted to buy us some time we beat feet out of the batting cages quickly. We took Jeremy back to the motel we were staying at and got him all set up to contact Rose. she came through pretty quick because of some info Damon gave out. I wish I could remember what but, to be honest I was very distracted. Kol was here in Denver and I wanted to see him but, how could I get out of the motel to find him. Rose told Jeremy she was sired by someone named Mary Porter whom Damon called "Scary Mary" and we had no idea where she was. I kept tuning in and out of the conversation only listening if there was crucial detail. Rose said she'd find out some stuff about Mary and I decided to go out for a walk.

The lights on the motel were flickering and it was dark out the whole place looked like it should be in some horror movie. I walked down a flight of stairs to the lower level of the motel, one of the doors to the rooms was open and a god awful stench of alcohol and filth poured out of it. A man in a white shirt equip with stains of god only knows what stumbled out.

"Heyy blondie you want me and my buddies to show you a good time?" he slurred gesturing to two men equally as filthy as him. I thought I was going to throw up at the smell of all three of them.

"How about no." I said before flipping the man off and walking away.I wasn't aware how close they had gotten because as soon as I turned around I felt an arm wrap around my chest. I screamed and shoved the arm off where there was once three guys there were seven.

"Don't be like that sweetheart we just wanna feel." One of the men said.

I was about to start running when Kol appeared before the man and snapped his neck with his bear hands. He compelled the other six to go to the police and turn themselves in for murder.

He held out his arm to me,"Let's walk."

I was a little stunned at what just went down but, took his arm regardless. "I thought you were leaving me alone for good?"

He let go of my arm and stood in front of me,"Well if that's what you'd like that could be arranged."

He spun on his heel and turned away from me I lunged after him and linked my arm back with his,"No please stay."

"Well love this is new is it possible that you missed me?"He gave me a sly sideways glance.

"Pfft no, it was quiet around Mystic Falls without you."I lied I did miss him, terrible actually I was comparing him to birds at one point.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

"So are you coming back?" I asked hoping to sound nonchalant.

"No."

I looked at him incredulously,"What do you mean you can't leave!"

"Looks like someone did miss me."He laughed.

I stopped walking and pushed him up against the tree," You can't leave Kol!"

"And why is that love?" He ran a hand through his hair, "Last I checked I was free to do what I want when I want."

I was speechless could this be the last time I ever saw him.

"Once i'm done here i'm heading to New Orleans for some booze and drunk women, your welcome to join darling." He quirked an eyebrow up at me challenging me.

All I could think of was Sage what would Sage do what would she say,"When are we leaving?"

His brown eyes widened in shock,"Sunday."

I smiled flirtatiously at him, "Good i'll be ready."

I flipped my hair back and walked away from a speechless Kol, something i'm sure of didn't happen often. I made my way back to the room feeling giddy I couldn't contain my excitement. But, when I sat down on my bed reality sunk in. I was going to New Orleans with Kol.

Jeremy and I shared a bed last night something Kol would be undoubtedly jealous about I had a dream free sleep. Jeremy woke me up and told me Rose found Mary and that she lived in Kansas so we were off to Kansas. The car ride was awkward and silent and I had the feeling I was missing something. When we pulled up to the house it was dark inside and surrounded by gnarled trees and shrubbery. Elena and Damon made volunteered to go inside.

"Why so you two can make out some more?" Yelled Jeremy. I guess that was what I missed.

"Don't be a dick." Damon chided.

"Maybe it would be safer if I went in considering i'm a vampire and Elena's human and all." I said trying to mediate the situation.

"Alright Braveheart then you can go in first." Said Damon pushing me in front of the group with Damon in the middle and Elena bringing up the rear.

I regretted my suggestion Mary's house was creepy to put it mildly. I tripped on a large stack of newspapers before Elena turned on her flashlight.

"It's like an episode of vampire hoarders in here."Damon commented.

"No kidding did she keep everything she ever touched." I said looking around the house it was jam packed with stuff namely paper. I wouldn't be surprised if she kept napkins she'd used too.

Then to make matters creepier there was a large thud towards the back of the house I opened the doors leading to the room where the noise came from as quietly as possible.

"You're kidding me Mary?" I sighed there was Mary staked to the wall.

"Quite contrary." Came Kol's voice from behind us, I jumped.

"Sorry love didn't mean to scare you."He quipped.

I glared at him and he sent a seriously intimidating look Damons way.

"Shame about Mary she used to be a blast I don't quite know what happened, I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her." Said Kol as he paced around the room, " She was a bit of an original groupie."

"Let me guess you were her favorite?" I said tapping my foot, I seriously wanted to get out of here.

"You mean did I turn her?" He paused for a moment to think, "I think I did."

But then he caught himself, "But no wait, maybe it was Rebekah, there was also a Klaus period and lets not forget the Elijah affair."

He gave Damon a nasty look, "I know you spoke to my brother and I know you want to find out who you descended from." He turned to look at Mary,"Now you never will."

He tapped his baseball bat on his shoe, Damon was just about boiling over he was so angry. Kol hit him right in the kneecap and most definitely broke it. Then he wailed on him some more. I grabbed Elena and tried to run out the door but, Kol was too fast. He was in front of us before I could even leave the room.

"According to my brother you're off limits please don't test me." I was starting to see that famous Mikaelson temper. He threw Elena across the room I ran behind her and got the full brunt of the impact crushing a coffee table while I was at it. Damon was up in a flash threatening Kol and Elena was still laying on me.

Kol easily threw Damon off and began taunting him,"Oh dear i've hit a nerve." He laughed at Damons crumpled state, "Relax darling I just want us to be even you snapped my neck you killed my brother then you humiliated me."

Kol started wailing on Damon with the bat again, Elena had gotten off me and was watching Damon get crushed. She was mortified. I stood up slowly brushing the glass and wood splinters off of me.

Kol took one final swing,"There were even." Then he turned to me extending the bat to point at me, "See you Sunday."

Then he was gone. Elena helped Damon stand up and helped him reset his shoulder his knee was still wrecked so I picked him up bridal style and carried him out to the car.

"I never thought this would be my first experience being carried over the threshold." I laughed shedding some light on the subject, "What do you say we add these to our wedding album?"

"Funny Cora real funny." I set him down on the drivers side and Elena immediately came over he inspected her for wounds, she was a-okay. Then they started fighting in which I started to drift away and think about Kol. It was the first time i'd seen him so malicious since Esther came and well I wasn't afraid, which scared me how can you like someone that does terrible things, does that make me a terrible person?

After their fight we piled in the car it was deathly silent. Half way through I notice Jeremy looking at me I attempted to ignore it but, it was a little disconcerting. I turned to him and raised my eyebrows, he mouthed Rose to me and I nodded. That would explain things.

"Ouch." The change in elevation had my ears popping.

Damon turned his head slightly to look at me,"You."

"Me?"I pointed to myself.

"What was he talking about 'see you sunday'" Damon said venomously.

"Oh it's a Kol Mikaelson bloodline thing like a secret handshake." I said smartly, why was Damon being so damn bossy.

"Not funny really what is it?"

"None of your business." My phone chimed and I saw it was Elena.

It read, we need to talk.

I responded,yes, I have things to tell you

same, she replied.

preferably when you know who isn't around

My thoughts exactly was her reply.

At the moment I knew there was one person who would understand my conflict and that was Elena.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day of the decades dance and to take my mind of Denver I decided to decorate my job was to hang chandeliers Rebekah had gotten for the dance. I would never tell Caroline but, I loved the twenties theme. Far more than the seventies.I made my way over to Caroline and Elena once I was done. Elena and I still had some talking to do.

"So who are you taking to the dance?" Asked Caroline.

"Hmm i'm thinking about going for a girl date." Said Elena dramatically wrapping a boa around her.

"Bonnie has a date." Replied Caroline.

"Ooohh and who may that be?" I asked

"Jaime called and wanted to see her so she asked him." Said Caroline matter of factly.

"Well I don't have a date we could go Elena or I'll have to compel myself one." I said faking tears.

"Or you could ask Kol, oh wait you two have a thing sunday not friday my bad." Caroline retorted.

"Care it's not like that." I whined.

She just raised her eyebrows up at me as if to say sure it's not. We'll Stefan ended up stealing my date because Caroline convinced Elena to ask him. Now I really was in need of a date.

I had picked out a navy blue flapper dress with silver beading detail, I was wearing silver heels, and a navy flapper head band with a white feather. I pinned my hair up in a faux bob which I could only really get to shoulder length. I did a more dramatic smokey eye to make my eyes pop and put on a dark red lipstick. There was one thing missing though, a date. I was putting on the finishing touches looking in my mirror when I heard a knock on my door.

"Good you're dressed let's go wouldn't want to miss the party." I turned to see Kol standing in my doorway wearing a white dress shirt and a navy tweed suit, he looked dapper and matched me to a T.

"How did you?" I questioned pointing to my outfit and just all around because I was so confused.

"I checked your room for your outfit and I assumed you didn't have date, which you don't," He laughed at my shocked expression, "You're so predictable darling."

"You're unbelievable." I said walking out the front door to his car.

"And you look ravishing, so now with the formalities out of the way." He opened my door for me and shut it then got in on his side,"Let's go to the dance."

When we got their the party was in full swing there were people doing the charleston, lindy hop and just swinging each other around.

"Such a shame I was daggered during the 20s I feel I would have rather liked it." He said watching the crowd dance.

"Follow my lead." I grabbed his hand and ran to the middle of the dance floor and demonstrated my personal favorite the Charleston. He was a quick learner he was even better than I was he picked up various other dances by watching other couples. He was twirling me around twirling me into his arms then back out then just spinning me in circles. I was laughing and having the time of my life. Kol picked me up then set me back down, all the dancing was making me thirsty.

"Kol, i'm going to grab a drink i'll be right back." I giggled and went towards the punch table.

I grabbed a glass and sipped it. I was about to go back when I bumped into Caroline.

"What are you doing here with him." She pointed a finger at Kol accusingly.

"I didn't have a date remember!" I exclaimed.

"Cor don't get attached don't fall for his mind games." She just pointed out to the dance floor where they had switched to a slower song Kol was dancing with a brunette I didn't recognize. His hands were not on her waist but resting on her bottom, and she was trailing kisses on his neck. I felt tears springing up in my eyes I felt so dumb.

"Aw Cora come here," Caroline gave me a big hug and I tried to keep my tears at bay so I wouldn't ruin her dress."Men are pigs."

"Thanks Caroline, go have fun." I said shooing her off, "You deserve it."

I turned back to my punch glass and threw it away determined not to have a pity party.

"What's wrong Cinderella did your carriage turn into a pumpkin." I was surprised the voice belonged to Klaus.

I laughed bitterly, "You could say that."

He took a sip of an unknown liquid I assumed to be blood,"Live a little he doesn't care why should you."

I looked at him unsure what his motives were,"May I have a sip?"

He handed me his flask and I took a drink, and determined it was blood laced with alcohol perhaps.

"Could I interest you in a dance?" He asked politely.

I smiled at him,"Why not."

He held out his hand and led me out to the floor where they played yet another slow song. I didn't even look for Kol as I danced with Klaus. Klaus had me fooled I thought Kol was a good dancer Klaus was phenomenal.

"You would have liked the twenties, the jazz in particular."He whispered in my ear.

"The golden age of jazz." I replied.

"You do know your history i'll give you that." He gave me a little spin,"Kol tells me you're quite fond of music."

"Well he'd be right about that." Kol talks about me?!

"He also mentioned you were a singer, a natural, a rare talent well preserved if I quote him directly.".

"You're lying he wouldn't say that." I scoffed.

"He's quite fond of you but I digress he is a man-whore." Chuckled Klaus though it was hardly humorous.

"Is that why you're over here to put in a good word for him, I won't buy it."

"No not at all I just merely noticed a damsel in distress and sought to lend a hand to a friend."

"So now we're friends?" I questioned.

"I would say so yes."

"I guess we could be." I said mulling it over in my head. The song ended and Klaus led me off the dance floor.

"I enjoyed our little chat maybe it will happen again sometime?"He said and I nodded in agreement.

He then disappeared into the crowd, what a strange evening this has been. It was getting slightly better though until I was Kol pushing through the crowd towards me. I used my newly aquired vampire speed to run out the gym doors and into an empty classroom. That bastard easily found me.

"Hello love I was under the impression you were running away from me." He took a step closer and trailed his hand up from my knee to rest on my hip,"If you wanted alone time all you had to do was ask."

I shoved him away, "Get away Kol you are not to touch me!"

He held up his hands, "Who so hostile love."

"You are unbelievable!" I screeched.

"And you look ravishing I thought we were past this?" He said rolling his eyes.

I let out a bitter laugh,"Did you think I wouldn't see you and that girl all over each other, I couldn't tell whose hands were whose!"

"You left me alone I got bored stay with me next time entertain me." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I am not a play thing you can't just use me Kol!" I jabbed him in the chest with my finger.

"Well I could easily find someone else but, that doesn't seem to satisfy you either." He took a step closer to me pinning me against the wall he held both of my hands up over my head with one hand and his free hand rested on my cheek.

"You see your problem is you don't know what you want darling." He was dangerously close I could feel his warm breath on my face, "Or is it you know what you want but, don't want to admit it?"

His lips were millimeters away from mine I panicked and tried to squirm away.

"Don't think I didn't see you with Nik have you switched brothers is that what you've done, is being an original not good enough for you Cora dear, did you want an upgrade to the hybrid."

"Kol that's not it and you know it." I said now extremely uncomfortable because Kol was starting to get angry.

"Then would you care to explain what exactly it is because the message has seemed to get lost in translation." He was squeezing my wrists tighter and tighter and his free hand was now wrapped around my waist. There was no room to breathe or to think.

"Kol let go!" I screamed.

"Why so you can run back to the party to help with everyones problems that you hardly care about is that why you want to go?" He laughed in my face, "You better have a better reason than that."

"You hardly know me Kol stop making assumptions about my life."

"Well seeing as you're not going anywhere anytime soon tell me about your complicated little life."

"Not you too?" I said quietly.

"What darling do tell?"He said sourly.

"Don't tell me you have abandonment issues too, I walk away from you and you go off the rails."

"Now you're making assumptions dear."

"Rightfully so you haven't told me a single thing about yourself." I was probably giving myself a death wish but I kept going, "You find comfort in other people you're lonely you're bored you play with them and ditch them before they leave you."

He abruptly let go of me, "Get out now before I really lose my patience."

I ran out of the room apparently I struck a nerve, Kol did have weaknesses and abandonment was one. I was running down the hall, my bob had come undone and I was sure I looked a wreck. I was done with the dance and just wanted to go home at this point. I walked briskly out the front doors and straight into a wall? No it was like a force field I spotted Klaus my new "friend".

"What is this?" I said banging on the wall.

Stefan walked up to us and told Klaus his mother was back. I had to tell Kol so he could get out of here! Damon, Klaus, Stefan and went to a classroom that Bonnie was in she was trying to break the boundary spell. I made a detour and went to the classroom Kol and I were in, he wasn't there.

"Kol!" I yelled down the hall, "Kol where are you!"

"Who has abandonment issues now darling?" I turned around and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Esthers back I was so scared that she got you and that you were-"I was crying again how embarrassing.

"My mother is back?" He looked me dead in the eye,"Please tell me you're joking."

I shook my head and took him to Bonnie and the others. She was now trying a locator spell, Klaus had an idea of where they might be so Damon sent out Matt and Jeremy.I went outside for fresh air and found myself yet again with Klaus and Stefan they were yapping about the twenties while I drummed my fingers on the boundary. Kol came out of the school and silently stood next to me. The silence wasn't awkward but it was well deserved. Bonnie also came out of the school and I thanked her before I started walking home. Kol's car pulled up next to me.

"Get in darling you'll ruin your shoes."He said tauntingly.

"I don't care." I said looking straight forward.

"What's wrong we had a spat i'm over it now lets be a good girl and get in the car."

"Nope." I popped the p and kept on walking.

"You aren't embarrassed love that I saw you cry for me." He laughed at my blush,"Oh dear that's it if it's any consolation you're a beautiful crier there was no sniffiling."

"It's not funny!" I said with my cheeks flushed bright red.

"Of course not this is serious darling no laughter no smiles." He faked a serious look.

I started laughing at his expression.

"Ah what did I say no laughter," He still had his serious face on, "Please get in the car?"

"Oh all right." I hopped in the car grateful that I did because it was so warm. We were only a few blocks away from my house so I certainly didn't need a ride that bad but, it was nice regardless. When we got to my house Kol got out and let me out, then proceeded to walk in my house.

"Um hello?" I said standing by the car.

He turned around and walked back over to me scooping me up bridal style,"I knew I forgot something."

He walked in the house and set me up on the counter and started to rummage through my fridge, "Are you on a high lasagna diet?" he asked sorting through all the sympathy lasagna.

"No what you're looking for happens to be down stairs." I said pointing to the basement.

"I'll fetch it then O negatives all around." He said while running down the stairs to the basement.

He tossed me my bag and I ripped a side open and took a sip, "So convenient these things are aren't they?"

"Mhhmm." Was all I could manage to say I was starving.

"Remind me to do this more often you're so much more agreeable when fed."He laughed and I threw my empty pouch at him hitting him square on the forehead.

"So much for playing nice."He gave me a wicked smirk and grabbed me off the counter ran to my room and tossed me on the bed. He jumped on the bed causing me to catapult a foot into the air, and land with and ooff. I wrestled him onto his back so I was straddling his waist I was giggling like a ten year old but much to my dismay having a good time with Kol again. While I was distracted he flipped me over so now he was on top. He pushed a piece of hair out of my face. His hand lingered on my cheek and he got closer my breathing started to slow and my eyes started to lull shut, I could feel his breath on my face again and my cheeks felt hot. My head was spinning I was enjoying this.

"Cora I'm home!" Shouted Caroline as she burst into my room, I opened my eyes and Kol was gone.

Authoress Note~ Ahhhhh they were so close Kol and Cora almost kissed! I want our girl to hold out a little longer she still doesn't trust him just yet and Kol is still going to make more mistakes. I hope you liked the little Cora and Klaus moment, their relationship is merely a friendship oddly enough Cora's going to ask Klaus for some advice in later chapters. Review and Favorite and thank you again to those who did review!


End file.
